


A WALK THROUGH LONDON

by LoveLouAndHarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLouAndHarry/pseuds/LoveLouAndHarry
Summary: Louis and Harry decide to go to the park, but then Nick offers to tag along because he missed his friend. Somehow Louis has to take Eleanor too, because no one can see Larry together.Or the one based on the events from that Harry Styles in a white Gucci outfit and Louis meeting a fan.





	A WALK THROUGH LONDON

**Author's Note:**

> If you were on twitter on the 6th August 2018, you will understand.

**6th August 2018**

 

"Harry," I say rolling on the other side of the bed. He is still half asleep with his eyes shut. I lay on the hip and trace circles on Harry's chest.

When he murmurs something, I continue, "I was thinking, let's go to the park today."

"What?"

"The park, just you and me. Since we're both finally in London and alone."

"But Louis, you know we can't do that."

I groan. "You're no fun. What happened to living life on the edge?"

He lets out a laugh, "pretty sure I never do that."

"Cmon, do it for me," I make puppy eyes at him and he sighs.

"Stop, you know I can't resist you when you're like that."

I grin and lean down to kiss him.

After a good hour we finally get dressed to go out. But that's when Nick calls Harry saying they haven't seen each other in so long and that he misses him. So Harry ends up inviting him to the park too, and then I'm forced to invite Eleanor, because that's just how life is.

And I really don't want Nick to be bored. 

><

The park looks really lovely this time of the year, the sun is shining through the trees and the light captures Harry's piercing green eyes so well. But then Harry puts on the sunglasses and I scoff at him.

"What is it, babe?" He wraps a hand around my waist.

"I was looking at the light reflecting in your gorgeous eyes and then you had to put on those sunglasses."

"Aw, my baby." He coos at me and leans down to kiss my head.

Thankfully no one is at the park at this hour. It's so good to walk with Harry outside. I wish I could just scream I love him. But instead I just snuggle up closer to him.

Nick and Eleanor are behind us, talking about something I am not paying attention to. I am way too interested in the presence of my boyfriend.

We arrive at a broken tree and Harry asks me to take a picture of him sitting on the tree. But then Nick interferes that he will take the picture of the both of us. We end up taking a few shots, but then Eleanor says she wants to get ice-cream, so her and I walk away.

As we are coming back from the ice-cream shop, a girl stops us to take a picture with me. Eleanor nervously looks around trying to hide the fact she is checking if Harry and Nick are anywhere nearby. 

We take two pictures with the fan, and then we walk off to the broken tree again. Nick is showing something to Harry on his phone.

"What are you looking at?" I ask, passing the ice-cream to Harry.

"I took a very nice picture of Harry and posted it on my snapchat. The fans are losing it. But you should know, it is your boyfriend after all."

I roll my eyes at him, but in my mind I am giving myself a pat on the back for picking Harry.

"That picture looks really good, send it to me Nick." I say.

He nods. And we get up to continue with our walk. Harry links our hands and I happily wrap my hand around his.

I hear Nick make a comment about the hot weather and our hands and then Eleanor laughs. Harry gives me a smirk and says, "I think they're jealous of us."

"I think you're right, Harold." I smile at him.

We end up walking for another half an hour around the park. It is a really peaceful day. And we're both enjoying being out together. Soon Eleanor says she has to go, and Nick follows right behind her.

Harry and I take the longest walk to the house. And once we get in, we flop ourselves on the couch and Harry's phone buzzes and I look over at him. He unlocs it and goes on twitter. He chuckles at something.

"What is it?" I say, looking over at his phone.

"Nick posted a tweet about couples holding hands in this hot weather. And I just remembered he was talking about us."

"Oh yeah, and look, the girl posted the picture she took with me today, when El and I were getting ice-cream."

"You look adorable." He pecks my lips.

"Harry, did you just save that picture?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"And I cropped her out too. So now it's just you on that picture. My adorable tiny Louis."

"Ughh, I am not tiny."

"Sure."

"Harry! I am not tiny, stop."

He shrugs. I take his phone and scroll down the girl's twitter. "Oh look, guess she met Nick when he was coming to meet us."

"What are the odds, right?" Harry says, he wraps his around me and I lean into his touch.

"Hey Harry?" I put the phone on the coffee table.

"Yes?"

"One day, we will tell them right?"

"Who?"

"Our fans."

"Tell them about us holding hands in the park?" He nuzzles his head in my neck and traces small kisses down my neck and on my shoulder.

"No, about us in general."

"But Louis," he whispers next to my neck skin, "they already know."

 

THE END.

<https://twitter.com/grimmers/status/1026554978691833856>


End file.
